


In which Jeanne gets a date and Sasha is a wingwoman

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Mikasa Ackerman, Bisexuality, Blushing, Body Worship, Bonding, Boredom, Cell Phones, Co-workers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, College, Confessions, Conversations, Crushes, Cute, Cute Jean Kirstein, Dead Marco Bott, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Dork Jean Kirstein, Ear Piercings, Embarrassment, Eventual Romance, Exhaustion, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Female Friendship, Female Jean Kirstein, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Financial Issues, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Funny, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hipsters, Holding Hands, Humor, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internal Conflict, Jean Kirstein Being an Idiot, Jeans, Levi Being Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi needs tea, Love, Love Confessions, Male Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman's Scarf, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Money, Nail Polish, Nervousness, Nicknames, Pastries, People Watching, Personal Growth, Phone Calls & Telephones, Piercings, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Public Display of Affection, Regret, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rule 63, Sasha Blouse Being Sasha Blouse, Self Confidence, Self-Reflection, Shock, Short & Sweet, Situational Humiliation, Staring, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Talking, Tattoos, Teachers, Teasing, Uniforms, Waiters & Waitresses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Workplace, Worry, Young Love, jeankasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jeanne works part time in a coffee shop during college to help balance her crippling bills, but seeing her longtime crush in her work has its perks, she never expected it to happen while covered in coffee stains though
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Sasha Blouse/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	In which Jeanne gets a date and Sasha is a wingwoman

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more JeanKasa genderswap in the world

Jeanne stared into the distance, bored out of her mind as they continued onward through the quiet hour of work. This was customer service hell for her, still open although the morning and lunch rush was over. The worst hours for anyone in hospitality was over, morning mad rush and the lunch rush was over. Now it was the endless waiting of the dead hours, until they could return home for the day and unwind. Wishing they could close up shop and leave early, on top of that, the endlessly stupid and complicated orders that had been made all morning had tested her last nerve. If someone asked for another frappuccino she was going to throw it in their bloody face. She had met some of the most annoying people in existence working here, giving her more respect for servers when she went out. Having that mutual understanding of all the crap they had to deal with on a daily basis. People really treated them like shit, which was not only unnecessary but just disrespectful. Having an amount of patience she had come to respect in her own part time job. Why in her right mind had she chosen this career choice in college? Of all the memorable jobs she could have chosen?

She could have become a police officer, she could have become a doctor, any other career path but she was a waitress. But once she finished college she could finally follow her dream job that she had been working towards. This was just a temporary situation she would have to endure and eventually reminisce about humourously in the future. But then when money got tight, you had to grin and bear it for the paycheck, the thing every student and adult looked forward to monthly or yearly. Due to her endless bills and college debt, she had to get a part-time job to help take care of it. It helped keep her stable, and the tips she got were occasionally decent, she got a lot of repeat customers and knew how to attract newbies. She had to budget to save money as best as she could, giving her a better appreciation for money. Realising the struggle adults had to tolerate once they became independent, how frustrating it could be and how you had to alter your schedule around your money and bills. How difficult it was to meet up with people closest to you when life became so hectic. But she could at least admit there were some positive benefits that came with working here. It was an independent coffee chain, giving it more personality and less strict. She could wear her ear piercings and they didn't give her crap for her tattoos. It attracted an alternative and usually modern crowd instead of just the usual crowd, meaning the customers were sometimes fun or interesting. Her boss wasn't the usual jerk that you expected but still took his job seriously, meaning she got along with him. But her patience was wearing thin and trying to remain optimistic was becoming a strain. But it was reaching the end of the day, her white work shirt was stained with coffee and her jeans were better hidden but still marked. She didn't have to change her image to impress her employers.

"Jeanne? Are you doing ok? We might get some customers" Sasha responded abruptly, bursting in through the side doorway from the back storage area. She needed to be more lively if they wanted people to come in. She sometimes took naps and sneaked snacks during quiet times so she could boost her energy, luckily she hadn't been caught and her quirky personality was popular with customers. But she didn't take crap from anyone and despite her fun loving nature, she was very capable. She was quick witted and knew how to tolerate a busy shift.

Jeanne gave her an unimpressed look "It's dead Sash, people aren't on a coffee break" she sighed wearily. She may as well play a game on her phone to kill time, she was bored off her face, she had nothing better to do and nobody to impress. She could freshen up and maybe make some calls while she was on break, she needed to take advantage of her free time before the rush started up again. Everyone would be at work, sitting at desks or classes and focusing while wishing it to be over. She appreciated her friends positive energy but it was just becoming draining right now, she needed head-space until she was ready to face people again.

Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed, she knew how Jeanne helped but it couldn't be helped. She grinned brightly "I'll plug my phone into the speakers, doesn't mean the music has to suck" she winked. She and Jeanne loved roadtrips together and sharing being DJ, Sasha knew how to boost Jeanne up or make her smile when needed. Though she carried her own problems, she had matured and become more comfortable in herself since their teenage years. After she had lost Marco during their teenage years, Sasha had become like a sister to her and supported her endlessly. Though she complained about Sasha, she would be lost without her.

Jeanne smiled, her mood uplifting instantly, good old reliable Sasha. She decided to restock the produce to keep herself busy in the meantime. It gave her something to do, passing the time until her shift ended. At least she could have a boogie in the store to some good music which would motivate her to keep working. Suddenly, the front door opened breaking their conversation and the echoing silence. Jeanne perking up in an attempt to appear professional in front of customers. Her entire body turning rigid on the spot. Her French literature and languages teacher Miss Levi Ackerman walked in, alongside her nephew and her longtime crush Mamoru Ackerman. Having harboured feelings for him since high school. She remembered the hours she spent mooning over him, scribbling in her notebook, writing pages about him in her diary and talking to Sasha and Marco for hours about her crush. The most embarrassingly awkward human being who looked for any excuse to get his attention. Excited out of her mind when they were paired up in lessons so she could be close to him. But after attending college she had put him to the back of her mind, but never got over her feelings for him.

Levi approached the counter with a calm expression "One black tea and a cappuccino" Levi replied. She had used her brief day off from teaching endlessly annoying college students to spend it with her nephew. She knew Mamoru had told her about a girl he liked working here, so she decided to humour him. She wondered which one of the girls it was out of the two, or if she was even working today. Mamoru had been so closed off with few attachments to people that she feared he would never find love. But somehow he had found himself smitten by someone which was uncommon for him.

Jeanne felt her cheeks heating with embarrassment, Mamoru was even more gorgeous than when they were in high school together. She felt her girlish crush returning at full force but managed to keep a cool head despite internally freaking out. Allowing her gaze to roam and admire him up close, she noticed the triangle-shaped sword tattoo on his wrist, it was intricate and beautiful. He was still wearing the same red scarf around his neck and a black beanie atop his head. Alongside a black stretched collar long-sleeved shirt, a green duffel coat and blue skinny jeans. How was it she still felt herself swooning in his presence and unable to act like a normal person? It was true when they said love made you act like a moron. But she needed to behave professionally and not mess this up, otherwise this would be the cringiest life experience she would remember to date. "Um… yes, right away" Jeanne mumbled in disorientation. This had to be a universal joke of some kind, had she wronged someone she didn't know or remember? Why of all people did this have to happen to her? She would rather continue with her boredom, anything but this? Of course, her crush had to come in and order when she was covered in coffee stains and essentially looked like a hot mess. Nothing ever happened like you expected it to in a cheesy rom-com or TV show, nothing perfect, romantic and awkward. More humiliating, awkward and embarrassing, usually a situation you wanted to forget rather than remember. Of course she had to be prone to such matters and wished she could be anywhere else. She wanted to scream aloud in frustration at how unfair her life was. But she had to force herself smile, she had to pretend this wasn't a worst case scenario, "Do you want any pastries with that?" she offered. Though they were able to smuggle some at the end of the day, most of them would only be trashed which was such a waste. She had saved so much money on the food she brought home from work, even going as far as to ask her boss for some of the recipes to make for herself.

"Apple tart" Mamoru replied casually, Jeanne nodded quietly, never having known he had a sweet tooth. He had always been such a reserved person that she had never known much about him. The only things she ever knew about Mamoru she learned from observation or from conversations with people who knew him. She supposed life was full of surprises.

* * *

Mamoru sat quietly at his table sipping his coffee as Levi sat absentmindedly beside him. Occasionally his gaze flitted towards Jeanne, admiring the outline of her features and physique. Taking in her black painted nails and the tattoos that she had visible due to her short sleeved shirt, wondering what other ink she had that he couldn't see. Enamoured by her personal growth and confidence that she had tended to lack while they were in school, remembering how hot headed, cynical and easily frustrated she used to be. But she seemed more level headed, rational, and comfortable than she used to be. Jeanne had her gaze pinned to the floor, attempting with every fibre of her being not to make an ass of herself. She couldn't stop herself from shaking, both excited to see him and freaking the hell out.

Sasha crept towards Jeanne from the back storage of the café, rushing towards Jeanne with an adamant expression, gripping her arm tightly, panicking with shock as she spotted Mamoru sitting in the back. She had certainly missed something interesting while she went for a quick nap which she punched herself for. Nearly knocking her over with an enthusiastic smile as she grinned maniacally "Jeanne? Is that him? Mamoru Ackerman from high school?!" she squealed. She knew Jeanne had been smitten with him for years and was gutted that she never had the courage to confess before they applied for college. She had dated a couple of people since and experienced her share of hookups, but she had never gotten over Mamoru. Now she had the chance to make a move and finally express her feelings.

Jeanne blushed, slapping her hand over Sasha's mouth abruptly, glaring at her with silent rage. _"Oh my god, shut up!"_ she growled. She already felt like a total idiot, practically pleading Sasha not to make an ass of herself. She knew they were making a scene and they were bound to overhear which left her mortified. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself and not become too anxious, she knew Sasha would only pester her until she got an answer. She may as well grin and bear it with the truth "Yeah, just…. He has no idea… I already look awful" she muttered sheepishly. She was covered in coffee stains, cake and other crap from her shift. She wasn't exactly the epitome of glamorous.

Sasha smiled fondly, reaching out to grip Jeanne's hand supportively, she knew how awkward Jeanne got when it came to matters of flirting. Though she was confident when she was at a bar any other time she was uncomfortable as hell. She wanted Jeanne to be happy and she clearly still had feelings for Mamoru, nobody could predict how matters would go but you never knew unless you tried. She wouldn't let Jeanne moon over him without ever knowing if she had a chance with her crush "Have you tried speaking to him?" she asked. If Jeanne wouldn't, she would happily approach Mamoru and inquire if she was single and if Jeanne stood a chance. She wouldn't leave her best friend alone in the endevour of love.

Jeanne's blush darkened, her face matching Mamoru's scarf "I already messed up taking his order" she huffed. She must have looked like an utter moron, she just wanted to run away and hide. She had ruined her only chance to speak to him. If she tried anything else she would make matters worse, she would never be able to live such a thing down. She would rather just watch from afar and avoid any further awkwardness she may show in front of him. She would rather he think she was cool rather than any of her usual habits that she thought were just embarrassing.

Sasha gave Jeanne a sympathetic expression and squeezed her hands reassuringly "Jeanne, I think you're just overthinking". She knew that Jeanne often panicked when it came to people she liked, but she was a catch and any girl or guy who dated her would be the luckiest person alive. She would do whatever was in her ability to ensure that Jeanne got the guy she liked once and for all. Jeanne pouted but she appreciated the boost, it was about time for her to take a break.

* * *

Mamoru watched Jeanne bashfully a shy smile dancing on his lips, peering at her from over his coffee cup. She hadn't changed a bit since high school, which was admirable. She was still as loyal to herself as she always had been, remaining the same and never dulling herself down to anyone. She had always been a take me as I am kind of girl. She was still as rebellious and strong-willed but as socially awkward as ever, never following the rules but doing the right thing, putting the wellbeing of others before herself. He had heard from his best friend Erin that Jeanne came out as bisexual after high school, finally coming to terms with her sexuality. He admired her courage to confess something so personal, especially after the bullying she endured back then and during her childhood. During high school he had gone through his own journey of self discovery, learning about his interest in the same gender. After speaking to his best friends, his aunt and some self-reflection, he had also come out as bisexual himself. He hooked up with a few people during his first weeks in college but so far found no relationship, soon finding himself developing feelings for Jeanne.

He was relieved to know she was still best friends with Sasha all these years later, that she still had that supportive friendship circle. Jeanne had been an abrasive person but she was a good hearted girl, she meant well and like Erin had been difficult at attempting to convey her feelings. She'd been through a lot during her youth which gave her a lot of trust issues and a short fuse. He knew how utterly devastated Jeanne had been in high school when she lost Marco to a car accident via a drunk driver. He had been crushed and Jeanne had been heartbroken to have been defenceless to save him. Marco had been Jeanne's best friend, her moral support and confidant, losing him had broken her. Having gone through his own losses, he could relate to her feelings. She had Connie and Sasha by her side, helping her through it and acting as her family. But he was glad she looked better, she was glowing, having grown up and coming to terms with the trauma's of her past.

"You're staring again" Levi teased in amusement, he had been gazing her like a lovesick puppy, she had never seen him look so smitten. Watching her with a smouldering gaze, she noticed how he kept staring at her figure, her eyes and mostly her lips. He was discovering romantic love for the first time in his life and it was utterly adorable to watch. She knew he was bad at vocalizing his feelings that weren't to do with his classes, his best friend Erin and speaking seriously. Due to her own traumatic past she could understand his feelings. But she was happy for Mamoru and knew Jeanne had crushed on him for a long time, so this would make her day.

Mamoru blushed, sipping his coffee impatiently, he hated how perceptive his aunt was, even more so than himself. She loved to make jokes and see if she could make him uncomfortable. He loved his aunt dearly, she had taken him in when his mother and father had been killed when he was a child. But sometimes she really knew how to rile him up but she meant it in good humour "No, I'm not" he mumbled. This wasn't something he wanted her snooping in on, it would be too embarrassing for him to admit. Realising how blind he had been to a girl who had been head over heels for him.

Levi smirked, biting back a snort, he was behaving similarly to how she had acted in her youth when she met Hanji. "Brat, I may not be an expert on how you kids flirt these days, but I'm capable of recognising when you're drooling over a girl" she teased. Mamoru nearly choked on his coffee, aware Jeanne had a crush on him in high school, but he had been oblivious at the time. He knew how crappy it felt to fall for someone who never even knew you existed, it was such a lonely feeling. Erin had finally let slip after they graduated about Jeanne's feelings for him making him feel guilty. She had probably given up on him a long time ago, he wouldn't blame her for moving on "I'm not drooling" he pouted defensively

* * *

Jeanne approached the table indifferently, wanting to put this whole mess behind her and move on. She hoped she could leave work early and just go home and sulk about it, the usual pillow hugging, ice cream and rant about it with Sasha. She had so many mixed feelings rushing through her, memories and nostalgia swimming through her mind. It had made her beyond happy to see Mamoru again, but she cursed herself for messing up as badly as she had. She doubted she would get such a lucky opportunity to see him anytime soon. Suddenly, the café door opened and Mamoru stormed back in abruptly, his cheeks flushed the same colour as his scarf. Jeanne mentally laughed, wondering if she was living through her own cheesy romance movie. It was the only way any of this made any sort of sense.

He fingered the of his bangs awkwardly, Jeanne wondering if he had forgotten something by mistake. I mean it happened all the time but she was slightly amused to see the usually placid Mamoru Ackerman so flustered. She thought of mustering her own words but couldn't find anything to say, luckily it appeared as though he was trying to speak up first. He shifted hesitantly, opening his mouth nervously before blurting out "I… you…. We should go for a drink…" he confessed.

"YESSS!" Sasha yelled loudly over the counter breaking the tension. Watching with bright eyes and grinning like an idiot, she knew Jeanne would never gather the courage to say anything, so for Mamoru to ask her was the luckiest chance she had all day. Today had been a stressful shift so this surprise was very welcomed and worth celebrating. She always knew how to leave an impression, which she knew Jeanne would chew her out for later but she would be too happy to argue. She would happily embarrass her in public on behalf of acting like a close friend.

Jeanne spaced out, her cheeks colouring to match Mamoru's, gripping her tray for comfort. Was she dreaming? But she couldn't let this opportunity slip, when would she ever get the opportunity to go on a date with her crush? But there was no way in hell she was showing up in these clothes, "I…. I get off at 7, I uh… know a place…" she explained awkwardly. She could rush home, change, shower and get ready, make an impression at least. Wearing work uniform to a first date wasn't something she would remember fondly. She had Sasha to help her out and she knew she wouldn't let her down.

Mamoru softened, still blushing and averting his gaze, glad she was as bashful as him so it felt less embarrassing for him. His Aunt's encouragement had given him a spur of the moment confidence boost that he needed, refusing to pass up the opportunity to see if Jeanne still felt the same. "I… I'll call you…" he mumbled, she still kept her contact details available on her social media for her friends. He would be able to contact her more easily and meaning they would be able to meet up frequently in the future.

"FINALLY!" Sasha yelled excitedly, dancing behind the counter, she was already texting Connie to tell him the good news. Both of them had been betting and hoping that Jeanne would finally be able to find love. Though unexpected she had finally gotten her happy ending. She had been hoping they would finally hook up with one another, they made such a cute couple and their feelings were clearly mutual. Sure they would have some awkwardness in expressing their feelings but she had a good feeling it would work out.

Jeanne blinked disorientated, trying to piece together was had just occurred "Did….did I just get a date?" she stammered. Every daydream she had ever experienced, all her wishes of Mamoru ever noticing her had just paid off. She had possibly just found her good luck, her wish had come true. She already knew that eventually she would be grinning like an idiot out of pure joy. But she was currently still in a daze and enjoying the afterglow of the moment.

"Yes! Yes, you did! You're gonna get laid!" Sasha yelled eagerly, she knew how much Jeanne had been daydreaming about Mamoru. She wasn't an idiot, she could tell Mamoru was attracted to her too, there was mutual interest and chemistry. That was already some good news and she would make sure that things went smoothly for them.

"OH MY GOD! Sasha! Shut up!" Jeanne snapped indignantly, but she wanted to smile and laugh herself. She was still in shock that this wasn't a dream. She was going to yell at Sasha for embarrassing her further in front of Mamoru, but she was still blessed to have her as a best friend. But she couldn't help but wonder if she had become so bored her mind was playing tricks on her.


End file.
